Get Over It
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: REDONE. A Fic based on my fav movies anGirls.HowToDeal). Emmas the new girl and meets the plastics, Manny,Darcy&Ellie. The badboy falls for her, Jay Hogart, but she has one problem.. she doesn't 'believe' in love. Ellie falls for Craig, whos out of her league. Darcy gets between Manny&Spinner relationship by making a bet. Can these teens get over themselves?
1. Fresh Meat Coming through

_Emma's point of view:_

_Get over it._

_3 simple words, right? No._

_My name is Emma Nelson. I use to live in Toronto and here I am now moved to the states, the lovely Connecticut. Where's that? Sort of around New York/Brooklyn. My parents just divorced and my sister just got engaged so they forced me to move with them into her fiances house. Her, her fiance, my mom and me.  
_

_My sister being Paige who had just met her fiance THIS year, by the way. I mean, how far in love can you be? Way too soon to be getting MARRIED.  
_

_Oh and the guy she's marrying? His name is Matt Orlander. And they fight 24/7 when they aren't sucking anothers faces off and calling another the most clingy nicknames like pookie or bunbun.  
_

_And I thought Mom and Dad were bad. I mean, their nicknames are even Spike and Snake. Really is Christine and Archie though. But now my mom has divorced and moved on, already...I know, how quick...and to a guy with an even worse name.. Tracker. He's younger than her too! By 6 years. Mom was 32 and Tracker was 26. _

_Anyways, I'm sixteen, I had my whole LIFE back at home and they ruined it._

_Ugh._

_Life sucks._

_Oh and guess what? This morning is the first day of school. No friends and no boy friend. I'm the new girl. Great. Just Great._

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Emma come on" Matt yells leaning on the staircase, and Emma skipped down the stairs wearing jeans with rips in the knees and a white tank top, her long blonde hair naturally straight "Finally" he jokes clapping his hands together "Lets get you to school"

"Emma!" shrieks Paige on the couch and coming over before they went out "Your not wearing that your first day" she sized her jeans and white tank top on. It was too casual!

Emma rolled her eyes and Matt shrugs "What's the matter with it? Looks fine" he confirms.

"Um, graduated high school just a year ago honey" Paige pinched his cheek and turns to Emma "Go put a skirt on"

"no" snaps Emma getting her black bag and put it over her shoulder, it was small and leather, so cute! Only thing that made her happy here.

"Finished high school a year ago?" Matt repeated his soon to be wife "Paige! I'm a teacher in high school" he reminds and she waved her hand in front of his face ignoring what he had to say. She was a GIRL she knew better!

"UGH!" Emma stomps up the stairs "Fine! I'll go put a skirt on" she snapped and ran to her room, slamming the door shut as Spike came down pointing the way Emma went to Paige and Matt.

"what's wrong with her?" she questions and Paige points at Matt who scoffed, rolling his eyes.

He didn't do anything!?

A bell rang and Emma looked up at the huge school building with HARVEY HIGH written at the top. She got in and looked around. School just began, classes were in 10 minutes. She had to find her locker and all that jazz..

Meanwhile, a group of guys were around a locker she was headed to. There stood Jay, Sean and some of his other friends. He laughed about some party they were talking about as a guy whistled "Check out the new girl" Towerz points.

Jay looked over his shoulder to Emma and wondered who she was. She was pretty damn hot though. Peter Stone was coming up to her as she stopped at locker a few down from then, and Jay rolled his eyes, that freak and his camera scared off all the new girls. Stupid idiot. Jay turned back to his friends.

Back with Emma..

"Oh" came a voice "fresh meat" the guy had blonde hair and held a camera to her face, recording Emma roll her eyes at him.

"Haven't heard that one before" Emma snapped, focusing on the paper in her hands, trying to do this lock right and get into her locker

"Awe come on, don't be that way" Peter shut his camera off and smirks "Just trying to give a warm welcome" he told her. In the back ground a girl with long black hair stopped at her locker a few down from Emma's and eye'd the scene too.

"Warm welcome?" Emma asks while taking Peter's camera slowly and putting it on with his silent permission.

Jay's friends seemed to look back to the new girl and even pointed at Jay to turn and look.

"How do you like this junk of a camera filming so close to your face a 9am?" Emma asked, recording the camera to view down to Peters pants "Your zippers down and your shirts peeking out of it um...what was your name?" she questions sweetly, but not being so sweet.

Jay's friends laughed hard at that and looked to Peter to laugh and point. "It looks like a sack of dimes" laughed Spinner pointing and Sean laughed harder, even Jay chuckled watching Peter curse under his breath, grab his camera and go.

The long black hair girl a few lockers away laughed, tiling her head curiously at the new girl and watched Peter run away.

Emma rolled her eyes turning back to her locker and got it open. Finally!

"Hey" came a voice and Emma turns to the girl and gave a small smile "That was great, back there? With Peter" she states and rolls her eyes, "He's a slime ball."

Jay noticed his friends go back to their own thing, but his eyes slowly viewed the new girl up and down slowly. She practically glowed.. she was somethin', he could tell.

Emma nodded to Manny and said, "Thanks, I go through it at least once a year. I hate being the new girl" Emma admits with a frown and looks at her time tables to see her classes and looks back to her "I'm Emma"

"Manny" she giggles "and I know what you mean...well, I've gone to this school all my life but I get it, you stick out, people stare. But you fit in nicely. You can definitely handle yourself too. What's your classes?" she took it anyways and shared a laugh with Emma as they went to the 1st class they had together.


	2. The Schools Bad Boys & Plastics

Emma sat down with Manny at her desk of friends and eyed the two girls that eyed her back. The girl with the long light brown, copperish hair crossed her legs "and who is this?" she asks

"Emma" Manny said back to her giving Darcy a 'what do you care' look. "Emma this is Darcy and Ellie" she introduced.

The redhead looked up from her binder and her chin rested on her hand, she gave a slight wave "Hey" she greets and Darcy whispered something in her ear. Ellie nodded to her and Manny rolled her eyes to Emma.

"Don't mind them" Manny whispered to Emma who just nods.

Ellie bit her pencil as Darcy eyes Emma "Your really pretty" she told Emma.

"thanks" Emma smiled.

"So you agree?" Darcy tested and Emma gave a weird look to open her mouth "Great, she knows shes pretty. Which means you can def sit with us at lunch" she confirms with a bright smile and takes a string of Emma's hair "I love your hair"

Manny squeled "Now we have black.." she pointed to her hair "red" she points to Ellie "And brown" she points to Darcy and smiled to Emma "Now we got the blonde" she clapped happily and Darcy gave a somewhat laugh Emma thought was fake.

It was.

"How fascinating" Darcy flipped it off "We for sure have to give you a make over" she told the girls about Emma.

Manny gave Darcy a glare "Why? She's gorgeous" she told her "And you just said she was really pretty" she confirms.

"Manny" bitters Darcy "I know what I said" she rolled her eyes and the late bell rang. Everyone came in and Darcy and Ellie yucked when someone slammed into the seat in front of them and turned to them

"Hello ladies" greets Spinner and smirks at Emma who just shared a not caring smile with Manny, who went over what their doing for work right now. "Lookie here guys, we have a new girl" he turns to Sean, and Jay who stalked over and sat.

"Yeah, she gave a show with the good ol' Peter Stone" grinned Sean, remembering and introduced himself "I'm Sean, this is Jay."

Emma and him connected eyes and she looked down quickly, seeing how pretty his eyes were and just nodded, trying to focus on work.

Spinner leaned on her desk, "And I'm Spinner, I'm the greatest person you'll ever meet." he told her and Emma shared a laugh with the girls minus Darcy.

"Give her some space Spinado" Darcy taunted him and waved her pencil as if drawing a line where he shouldn't cross. Jay snickers and watched Spinner lean back in his chair and Darcy gasps "Emma, what'd you do to Peter?!" she exclaims, now going over what Sean said.

"Peter and Darcy have been on and off for a year" Manny explained to Emma trying not to roll her eyes but Emma did.

"so?" she asks and Jay found himself grinning, wow. Girl had guts. Darcy glared at Emma and went to open her mouth-

"So what" Sean cut Darcy off and even gave her a look "The guy was sharing his little goods with her. She handled him well" Sean nods to Emma who gave him a thankful smile and went back to Darcy and raised an eyebrow.

"Sean don't be jealous cause I have better clothes than you" Darcy said in a sing song tone and shared a glare with him until he laughs. He liked his wife beater and usual jean..her? ..

"Knock offs though" he said about her clothes and turned and Darcy gasped clenching her chest. She couldn't believe he just said that to her. Jay boredly leaned back in his seat and put his legs on the table and slouched so he could try to sleep.

Mia came over and saw the new girl in her seat, Darcy eyed her and leaned over on her desk "Sorry Mia, new girl Emma took your spot. Theres a seat up by the front"

Emma eyed between them and then to Mia who looked dumb founded "But I hate the back"

"And I hate these pores" Darcy said getting a mirror out and running her finger under her eye and glanced at Mia shutting it hard than it needed to. Mia nods, getting the point and turns as Emma opened her mouth.

"No, you can..." _...sit here. _Emma frowned when the girl just walked away and in the back ground Jay was watching her. She wasn't like these girls. Well, she wasn't like Darcy, she shouldn't be one of her minions. She had a mind.

"Oh Jayson, I love seeing your feet on my new class desks right in the morning" said Kwan coming in and eyed his feet. Jay just grinned back putting arms behind his head and getting more comfortable. "Ah. New girl, I'm Mrs Kwan and you must be Emma. Welcome to Harvey High" she greets and then points to Sean, Spinner and Jay "Stay away from these 3" she glanced at Jay "And especially this one"

Jay and Emma connected eyes again and Emma slowly looked away. She'd take note of that. Jay removed his feet from the table and leaned forward, sneaking another glance at Miss Emma Nelson.

The bell rang and Emma went to her next class having to leave the girls she'd met. Jay nodded goodbye to his friends and saw Emma, he looked behind him and caught up to her "You got sucked in already" he joked as she turned hearing the deep voice chill down her neck.

"sucked into what?" Emma asks him and he raised an eyebrow at her, like she didn't know.

"the plastics" he confirms and smirks at her. Her laugh sung in his ears and he shrugs "That's what they call themselves. You don't hit me as a type to follow Darcy Edwards though" Jay admits and leans on the locker beside the one she opened.

"Well, what do you know right?" Emma taunts him and he just smirks again "Besides, I've been warned of you twice already" she teased and got her english books. He smiled rubbing his chin and shrugs his left shoulder.

"Twice huh?" Jay walked beside her down the hall again when she shut her locker and left again, Emma noticed some people eyeing them walk by. "Oh, let me guess. Darcy gave you the rule book. No dating any of the outkasts that sit in front of you" he jokes and Emma turned in front of him.

"You can't be an outkast if you have a crew" Emma teased him walking back wards as he watched her closer "besides...who said anything about _dating_?" Emma turned around but found a smirk across her lips. Darcy did warn her though..it was fun teasing him, the 'bad boy'

Jay smirks standing where he was and slowly turns to glance where she left and went to class.


	3. The Rundown

Emma huffed running a hand through her hair and looked around. A guy with brown curly hair stood with his friend and glanced again to walk over "Hi, I'm Craig" he greets and Emma gave him a look.

"Emma Nelson" she said and slightly turned, maybe she'd see Manny or someone. Maybe even Jay...

She was so lost..

Craig laughs a little "don't worry I'm not hitting on you" he joked "You just look lost and I can tell your the new girl. I know everyone" he gave a playful superman pose and Emma gave a friendly laugh as his friend came over and patted his back.

"Yup, Craig here is a complete gentlemen" said the guy "I'm Marco" they shake hands and he looks to Craig "some people even think he's gay sometimes" he confirms and Craig gave him a glare but smirked as Marco was the one who was gay, and obvious.

Craig began walking her down the hall, "I say since it's lunch, you should be heading to the cafeteria" he teased.

"Thanks" Emma smiled and they nodded.

"So what are you major in?" Craig asked making conversation and Emma shrugs.

"I like Math" she admits and they stare at her.

"Ew" Marco blurts out with a wierd look "Why?" he asks.

"Cause it's the same in every country" Emma simply confirms, "I like it."

"Wow... this girl's deep" Marco told Craig and they shared a laugh.

Craig put his hand up "In the cafe, you can sit with us" he volunteered and Emma gave him an apology look.

"I would but Manny invited me to eat lunch with her" she said hoping they knew who she was and would lead her to her.

"Manny Santos?" Marco shocked and looked to Craig who whistled, Marco gaped again "Your eating with the plastics" they squished through a crowd and Emma nodded.

"So I heard" she comments and Craig shook his head smiling "What do you guys know about them?" Emma questions

"Darcy Edwards" Marco started with the big shot, "She's the gossip girl, that's why her hair is so big. It's full of secrets" he whispered loudly.

"But Manny's nice" admits Emma, she liked her. Craig nods smiling with Marco.

"Oh she is nice" states Marco pointing to Craig "And he'd know that" he confirms and Emma gave a wierd look.

"We went out" shrugs Craig "No big deal. She has a reputation if you know what I mean...I couldn't be with a girl like that." they share a smile and he shrugs "Then last is Ellie, she's nice" he smiled softly.

Emma looked closer to him thinking he had more to say but Marco cut in "She's the back ground if you know what I mean? She's like..what makes them complete and why everyones scared of them cause she really could kick your ass" Marco opened the cafeteria doors for them.

Emma looked around, wow. Huge. Craig smirks "Alright. Now here's the lowdown. You got the freshmen" he points a table to the grade 9's "The preps.." he points girls all in pink "the asian nerds and cools nerds. Then you have the girls who eat their feelings..." he pointed at girls who stuffed food in their face "And girls who don't eat anything".

"You got the band" Marco pointed to the table and smiled "Where we are and most of the popular guys...and you have the nerds over there. There are no average people here" he told Emma.

"What's that corner?" Emma asks seeing no tables but people talking and laughing at the corner, a big group of them just standing around

Marco looks "The badboys and sluts, trailer trash" he recalls and saw the look between Emma and Jay until Emma turned back to Craig "Oh and what was t_hat_ about?" he teased Emma who gave him a wierd look ignoring the question and he laughs "Jay Hogart has a reputation with the girls...just so you know" he warned.

Emma just slowly nods and played with her hands until seeing Manny "Well, I'm going to go see the plastics" she joked and they nodded and waved goodbye.

"Emma" Manny smiled making room for her and she sat as Ellie gave her a water bottle. Emma said thanks and noticed Darcy staring at her.

"Emma" Darcy put her hands on the table "I'll let it slide today but we walk to lunch _together_, is that okay with you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Perfect" Emma raised her eyebrow back and opened her water bottle turning away from her.

**okay SO I hope you like this. NO FLAMES. Oh and I need lots of reviews, since I just gave you three new chaptes, I DESERVE SOME LOVE. bahahah. Or I won't go on. Oh, I'm evil hehe.**


	4. Darcy's Rules

Emma came home wearing jeans and a green bandana t-shirt "OH Emma, how couragous of you" teased her sister Paige on the couch but really liked the look

Matt pointed Emma up and down "You sure your mom would like you wearing that?" he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, she loved them...but they were nut cases most of the time.

"No, she wouldn't" she admits coming in and sits on the single couch "But it was beach day today so I had to go like this since alllll my clothes and bikinis are still packed"

"Was it senior ditch day!?" Paige asked excitingly, hoping Emma ditched school to do it

Matt looked to his fiance "Exactly what kind of thoughts are you putting in Emma's head?" he asked her "What kind of example are you to her fragile mind?" he crossed his arms as Paige's mouth fell.

Emma arg'd "I'm not some kid Matt! I'm sixteen years old!" she exclaims but they ignored her "Ugh, goodbye!" she exclaims and storms to the stairs, stomping up then and slammed the door behind her.

Emma fell on her bed and laid on her stomach, her feet bending up in a 'X' way behind her. She grabbed her computer and turned it on for a camera to go on and her face popped on the screen, as well as a video of Manny at her house on her computer.

"hey Em" Manny appeared on the lap top.

Emma smiled tiredly back "Hey Manny" she greets resting her chin on her calm.

"So how you liking your first month of school?" Manny teased her.

"Other than having to ditch more school than I wanted to and going all by Darcy's rules. Good" she admits and pouts, "sucks you've been sick all week."

"I know." Manny then sneezed and giggled, "I should go lie down.."

"Bye" laughs Emma closing down Manny's camera view for Darcy's to pop up and gasped.

"Emma guess what!?" Darcy exclaims and Emma gave a simple shrug, it's not like she could read minds. "Peter Stone is interested in you" she smiled happily.

Emma gave a weird look "Um, Darcy? Wouldn't that be breaking the girl code. No dating your friends ex's" she hints.

"Oh no! This is definitely a pass" Darcy confirms and scoffs "And stop fighting with me, you give me bags under my eyes. Anyways, we're hitting up the movies tonight so be ready" she blew a kiss and logged off.

Emma ugh'd loudly and clicked on Ellie who smiled seeing her "Hey Emma" Ellie greeted, sitting at her room desk, pictures of rockstar posters behind her and horror movies

Emma smiled back "Hey" she said back and groans "Are you going to movie tonight?" she rolled her eyes "Darcy actually had the nerve to make a date with me and Peter. I don't even like Peter!" she exclaims.

Ellie had to laugh and shrugs "Well, if Darcy says he's a good guy, he's a good guy" she yawned.

Emma grumbled something and shook her head "But he's not. My first day he acted like a complete pig. Besides, I don't believe in stuff like that"

"Stuff like what?" Ellie asked and eyes the camera "Stuff like dating? love?"

Emma pierced her lips together "It's a strong word for _highschool_" she changes the subject with a whine "Do I have to go tonight?" she pouts.

Ellie laughs and nods "Yep, but I'll make it up to you. I'll come...but as of now? I got to go" she waved and went offline as Emma rolled off her bed and to the mirror.

And what the hell was she suppose to wear?

The door opened and in came Spike and Paige "Ugh, you guys could knock" Emma insists and Paige gave a look to laugh and shrug falling on her bed.

"Your sister was telling me about this" Spike looked at the bandana wrapped around Emma's body and folded her arms "New look?" she asks.

"Don't you remember mom?" teased Emma looking at Paige and put her hands on her hips mimicking her "New look, New Year, New Paige" she gasped happily and rolled her eyes going to her closet.

Spike shared a look with Paige and pointed at her daughters "I'm going out for dinner with Tracker" she told them "Behave" they nod and wave goodbye.

"Oh, the cute little black ta-ta dress" Paige skipped over to Emma and spread the dress out looking at it and then her "Why are you going through your nice closet?" she questions.

"Nothing" snapped Emma.

Paige squeled "Emma! Do you have a date?" she shrieks when Emma rolled her eyes and locked her sister out of the bathroom "Oh Emma, your going to have so much fun tonight!" she hugged herself.

"SHUT UP" Emma's voice rang through the door


	5. Making Bets

Emma decided to wear a jean skirt and flat heeled black boots with a long sleeve top that stopped right before her skirt stopped. Her hair was slightly curled and she looked awfully cute.

She was with Darcy, Ellie and Manny and were taking pictures together in a photo booth and actually having a good time.

Until they met up with Peter and Jimmy..

Emma rolled her eyes when Peter slipped his hands into hers "Peter" she went to pull out but Darcy shook her head at her mouthing 'no' and Emma scoffed looking away as they got into the movies and let Peter hold her hand.

Jay was in the part of the movies where everyone sat down to eat in the food court. He was with Spinner, Sean, Amy and Alex. He looked up to see Emma standing over by the doors with the plastics and Jimmy...holding hands with **Peter.**

Jay clenched his jaw and looked away when they came closer and put his feet on the chair across, that happened to block them from passing through

"Uh... Can we get by_ please_?" Peter asked Jay who pretended to just notice them and smirked. Peter always knew to say please to **Jay Hogar**t. Emma rolled her eyes when he still didn't and crossed her arms for Jay to grin at her.

"You have to pay the toll" he points to his cheek.

Sean looks over hearing Darcy huff and saw Emma rolled her eyes and laughed himself with Jay.

Emma shook her head confused at Jay "You want me to kick you in the face?" she questions and he lift his eyebrows impressed and put his feet back...only for her though. She skipped through bringing Peter along with her who grinned

Jay gave a jealous look then looked to Sean "Since when are they together?" he asks and Sean shrugs as Darcy leans in.

"Since tonight, and stay away from our innocent angel" she taunts and Sean laughs sticking a popcorn in his mouth and watched the scene as Jay leaned back on his chair and put feet back up "Youre like poison." Darcy told Jay, putting hands on hips.

She remembered the time he got her V card in freshman year. He was a total ass.

"Poisen?" Sean repeats her "Girl, **you** are poisen"

"Sean Cameron" Darcy's face almost went red. Why'd he always have to pick fights with her?!

"Careful..." drifts Jay "i've heard when she gets really mad, she goes for days with bad hair. It's like, the end of the world" Jay chuckles and Sean laughed until Darcy hit his shoulder and stomped away. "Ditz" Jay confirms and Sean smiled eating another popcorn.

Darcy stormed over to Manny who was talking to Spinner over the counter and hid herself, since when did those two talk? He was such a moron!

Manny was laughing with Spinner and wrinkled her nose "Extra butter is so gross, seriously Spin...you got to come back to us, it's called Health" she teased.

Spinner shrugs giving a playful smile "What if I like it in Fat Land? I get to play with little ponnies and get all the food I want" he leans in "Maybe even get what girl I want" he eyed her, he's crushed on Manny since grade 8... but she was always too cool for him.

Manny smiled rolling her eyes "Dream on Sticks" she teased with his band nickname and walked backwards waving goodbye to him and turned as he watched her go.

Darcy crossed her arms and tapped her elbows, she so knew Manny liked Spinner. There was just a code, like a rule...that you couldn't date guys like him, or Sean or Jay. But there she was flirting with-

"Spinner!" smiled Darcy skipping over to the counter and he blinked twice looking around and leaned on it to give a question look "you like to play games right?"

"Sure..." drifts Spinner with a wierd look "Why?" he questions.

"You like Manny right?" smirks Darcy and Spinner eyed her closely, what was Darcy up to now? She was famous for her evil ways.

Spinner crossed his arms "What are you trying to say here Darcy?" he bitters a little. Manny was a good person, she needed someone to protect her from her reputation. She wasn't some slut, she was a nice and beautiful girl who got wild sometimes.

"Simple question Gavin" Darcy frowns "Yes or no?" she put hands on her hips waiting for an anwer.

Spinner huffs sneaking a glance at Manny, laughing with her friends, and frowned.. he knew he couldn't like Manny, it was the plastics rule not to date guys like him anyways and she probably wanted a better guys than him "No..." lies Spinner.

"great, so you wouldn't mind going on a bet with her?" Darcy jumped on the counter sitting on it and put her hands on her lap.

Spinner bit his tounge "With her or about her?" he shook his head and went to leave until Darcy caught his arm and stared him in the eyes.

"You said you didn't like her Spin, so what does this have to do with feeling about if it **was **about her?" she tested him "Oh, and there could be something in it for you" she confirms and he eyes her.

"what's the bet?" he curiously asked.

Darcy smirked "I bet you, Manny wouldn't give you the time of day if you asked her to be your boy friend" she smiled happily bet idea she made.

"Your one cruel girl Darcy Edwards" Spinner felt low now and looked down. Manny didn't belong in Darcy's crowd, how could Darcy even bet about her 'best friend' like that?

"Okay, we'll make it interesting" Darcy confirms "And not to play with your dick here? But I know you'd love to get laid. And I know you do have the hots for Manny. If you get **he**r to fuck you by the end of this year... **I'll** even fuck you sideways" she smirks.

Spinner was loss of words and swallowed hard. Damn his male dominance. "And if I loose?" he crooked out. Darcy was evil but hot, burning hot.

"You stay away from Manny if you loose" Darcy warns "and I get your locker. I always wanted the one right beside the football team" she looked up in dream land as Spinner put hands on his head.

"And what makes you think I want to make this deal? Manny's a good girl. I like her" he shrugs and Darcy grabbed his hand leading him to the back, she put his hand up her skirt "..and I like that" he pants out and she grins, nodding. He closed his eyes feeling her hand go down to his zipper

"So you take this bet? No going back?" she nibbled his ear.

He nods getting inches away from her lips "Yes..." he whispers and she pulls away from his kiss to grin evily.

"good, bets on then" Darcy went to the door and turns to him "Good Luck Spin" she taunts and left.

Spinner's mouth hung and leaned on the wall. He really just took that bet. He looked down at his now boner, "This is your fault." he whispered


	6. The L Word

Peter smiled kissing Emma goodnight and let go of her hand as she went inside.

It's not like she hated Peter, he was nice tonight, true...but Emma knew deep down he could be a pig. Then again..what guy wasn't?

Emma got ready for bed and laid in it. She bit her lip curling into a ball, covering herself in her blankets when some other boy was on her mind.

_Jay Hogart get the hell out of my head!_

_**how can you get a hottie like him out of your head? The perfect lips, the eyes you could drown in...**_

_he's just a player, you've heard the stories from girls..  
_

_**why? Darcy said so? He's the only guy who's truly made you think about what it would be like-**_

_I don't even want to be in a relationship or anything! SHUT UP!  
_

Emma groaned putting the covers over her and burried herself deeply.

The following Monday she wore jeans and a black tank top with her bangs across her forehead and her hair curled a bit. She huffed walking through the school and smiled as Ellie came "hey" she greets.

"Hey" Ellie greets back "So I told you, the movies wasn't so bad" she confirms "Nor Peter, right?"

"Peter was different" Emma admitted as Jay came up behind her "he's just...not my type?" she slowly says trying not to be mean

"Why would he be?" Jay asks walking beside her now. He grins as Ellie glared and Emma shook her head "White pants? A camera purse attached to his shoulder everywhere he goes, hair done like Edward Cullen...he has to be gay" Jay leaned on the lockers when Emma stopped at hers.

"She didn't ask you" Ellie crossed her arms and her mouth dropped seeing someone else come over.

"hey Em" Craig came over to her and Emma smiled. Jay's eyes narrowed at Craig, thinking he was hitting on her "Here, I got you a free ticket. It's to my bands first show, come alright?" he gave her it and sees Ellie "Hey, your in my music right. Ellie." he tried to act cool.

Ellie picked her jaw up "Yeah, I play the drums"

"Yeah..." Craig slowly drifts and then looks to Emma and back at Ellie "Well, here you go... be sure to come too" he gave a doopy smile and left. Jay still leaning on the locker leaned off and stood next to Emma looking at the ticket.

"Oh yay, free sex ticket" he said in sarcasm "Hey, maybe you can be a groupie"

"Go..light something on fire" Emma waved him off ignoring his jealousy and he frowns to scoff and left muttering something under his breath. Emma watched him go and smiled, shaking her head.

"I play the drums?!" Ellie exclaimed to Emma this time and put head in hands "I just embarrassed myself to the coolest guy in Grade 11, and I'm suppose to be a plastic!" she exclaims and stomps her foot.

_If Jay were in grade 11, he'd be the hottest & coolest guy...too bad he's in grade 12 and girls there were chasing him in that grade too. Stupid ho's._

Emma blinked and looked to Ellie and tried to snap out of it.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Craig!?" she kissed the ticket he gave her and hugged it close to her heart, Emma laughed a little at her.

"I'm guessing your crushing Craig Mannings" Emma said.

"Crush!?" Ellie laughs "More like fell inlove already. I'm in love with that guy...ever since he taught me drums. But I don't think he remembers...it was grade 9" she explains and Emma gave her a straight look "What?" she asks.

Emma lift an eyebrow "Fell?" she mocked.

Ellie rolled her eyes "Yes fell, even I, Ellie Nash will admit there is love out there" she followed Emma who just rolled her eyes. "One day your gonna be slapped in the face and not ready for that love Emma, I'd get prepared" she taunts.

Meanwhile...

"hey Jay" Spinner caught up with him "Have you seen Manny around?"

"No why?" Jay asks watching something behind him.

Spinner breaths shaking his head no, he didn't want to talk about it so shrugged it off by looking in Jay's staring direction "What are you looking at?" he questions.

"Nothing" Jay snapped a little to quickly "I'm leaving. Later" he stormed away. Spinner looked back where he was and saw the only girl in sight, Jay had to be looking at a girl right? But what was weird was the only one was Emma Nelson.

Was Jay falling for the new girl? Peters girl?


	7. What You Want And Need

Spinner looked behind him and then back up the hall "Hey Manny" he smiled.

Manny turned from her locker to smile a bit "Hey you"

"Look..." breaths Spinner "I was...I was wondering...Well I was-"

Manny laughed a little eyeing him "Can you spit it out, Sticks?" she playfully nudged him and leaned on her locker.

Spinner swallowed hard staring down at Manny.

He's been wanting to ask her out since ever, now he was just rushing too fast. And for a stupid bet.

"Come on..You can tell me..." she says, smirking.

Spinner smiled nervously "You wanna go out with me Manny Santos?" he questions.

Manny's mouth dropped.

It was so... against rules, so wrong..

BUT SO RIGHT.

"Yes" Manny laughed happily and he smiled back.

"Really?" he couldn't believe it.

Their hearts we're speeding faster and she nods standing up in front of him.

"Really" Manny smirks "See you tonight" she looked down smiling and he did so back watching her go as she went around him and left.

Emma took a deep breath walking into a room where Jay was and leaning his chin on his folded arms that laid on the desk. He lift his eyebrows seeing her and she huffs "Don't ask" she warns and sits in the back.

Jay smirks and gets up going to her "Can I guess?" he teased sitting in the seat in front of her and sitting backwards to turn completely to her.

Emma just shook her head smiling "No Jay" she confirms.

But he ignored and started guessing "Skipped class?" no "Didn't think so...oh, too short of skirts"

"Too short-" Emma pouted looking down "Are my clothes bad?"

"Little short" confirms Jay quite bitterly, "You should try the new trend called 'not naked' " he received a hit in the chest "Ow" he says, laughing.

"My clothes are adorable thank-YOU" she perked up.

He rolled his eyes "Do you know when you bend over, every guy looks?" he questions.

Emma eyed him closer, how did he see that?

Why did he care...

And she knew! that's why she was careful and bent to her knees carefully to pick things up.

"It's a shame.." drifts Jay.

Emma tilted her head, confused, "What's a shame?" she curiously asks him.

"You're turning into a plastic.." he muttered, looking around and a little disappointed, she was better than that. She stood out for a reason.

Emma actually felt herself a little offended but shut her mouth, she was.. she dated Peter just cause Darcy said to.. she wasn't making any other friends..

"Don't do it" his voice got lower but serious.

Emma's eyes narrowed at him "You know what I hate?" she asks and he lift an eyebrow "Yes, that. The eyebrow thing, you do it whenever your impressed or serious."

Jay smirked at her leaning more in. Who knew this detention was going to be good, "what else yu hate?" he smirked, liking that she found little things about him that he did.

"And I hate that smirk" Emma points at it and adds, "And I hate so much..that you think you know me so well" she whispered the last part, a little taken back by his nod

He did know her. . least more than the plastics.

"I do know you...but your letting your self go. Where's the girl that could handle herself, stand on her own?" Jay softens "you were so perfect mouthing off to Darcy Edwards before, kicking Peter Stone off his high horse" he insists.

"And where do you think I possibly fit in if not for them?" Emma taunted.

Jay hid his smirk eyeing her "I think you belong with us" he confirms looking around the room and to her "With me..." he admits.

Emma smiled a little, feeling her stomach flip flop, "I'd never belong with your crew.." she eyed him, her next words mean but her face expression so playful, "or with _you_."

"Your afraid to go out with me because you might actually** like m**e." Jay smirked back to her smile she couldn't hold in.

"No" lied Emma to look up in wonder "But I guess that's a good theory I guess if you want to protect your fragile male ego because you can't handle rejection"

Jay gave a impressed look "That's good...but soon enough you'll realize it'll hurt to resist me any longer"

"You have a long time to wait" taunts Emma with a smirk of her own but was giggling madly on the inside.

Jay rolled his eyes smiling "Your saying you don't at least feel _anything_ for me?" he asks and huffs "I'll even admit that I have _something_ for you I haven't felt before, since the moment I saw you" he confessed.

He wanted to admit it..but she wasn't taking it seriously. Did she think this was easy for him?!

"Jay your pick up lines don't work on me.." emma insisted but felt her breath stop. He could look so sincere while telling her this.. she was SURE he said this to other girls..right?

Jay slowly raised an eyebrow, getting closer to her, "They aren't pick up lines.." Emma looked at his lips and he leaned closer.

_**rinng!**_

Emma pulled away quickly from him, gasping at the school bell and Jay opened his eyes to huff, she smiled "Good try" she got up "But you don't always get what you want"

Jay smiled watching her leave "What about what you need?" he hollard.

Damn..so close to kissing her..


	8. She's Incredible

"Wow" amazed Ellie coming into the bar Craig's band was playing at and looked around "Isn't this great?" she yells over the music to Emma.

Emma just laughed and nodded. She wore a black mini loose skirt and a black tank top that stopped right after her bellybotton, showing off a bit of waist.

"Ew" Darcy shoved some guy off of her "This place is a disaster" she said, coming over to them.

"this place is fun" Emma confirms eyeing Darcy and nudged her "Just try to have a little fun for once Darc"

She skipped off happily seeing Manny and Ellie smiled watching her go and back to Darcy.

"Did she just call me Darc?" Darcy asked and Ellie nods.

"Yeah, doesn't Sean call you that?"

Darcy fumed "He calls me _Dice_" she stormed off and Ellie laughs for Craig to come behind.

"oh!" Ellie noticed him and smiled "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing" he grinned back "Some off my friends and me are getting ready for the stage. Theres a party after if you wanna come"

"you mean Emma?" huffs Ellie crossing her arms.

Craig smiled a little shaking his head 'no' "I mean you" he insists.

Meanwhile Emma skipped over to Manny and hung on her arm "What are you love puppies doing?" she jokes looking at Spinner.

"Nothin" he smiled slyly.

Emma looked to Manny "Hey! I thought we couldn't date guys like him.." she joked

"He's too irresistable" teased Manny and Spinner smiled shocking her with a kiss.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling as she saw them get into it and left not even bothering to wave goodbye.

Darcy was behind and watched Manny and Spin make out, "Stalker type isn't you" a voice said behind her and she turns to glare at Sean "What are you doing?" he asks tauntingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing" she snapped, blushing a bit that she got caught.

"Oh I get it" Sean leaned back on the wall "You don't like how Manny is dating Spinner...an outkast. Someone like me" he bitters.

"If you must know" Darcy rolled her eyes away from him.

Sean eyed her and shook his head "Get over yourself Darcy. You can't even see what's right in front you" he stormed off and Darcy looks his way.

What did that mean?

Later that night...

"Well, that was fun" Peter walked Emma to her house door who just nods "Did you have fun?" he asks and she nods, he bit his tounge "Did you like the band?"

"Great" Emma said and Peter lift an eyebrow.

"Emma" Peter leans into her on her home porch by the door "I want to kiss you" he slowly leans in and closed his eyes.

Emma kept hers open and thought about it. Actually...thought about Jay. Why did he have to go and put crap in her head. She took a step back away from Peter.

"sorry" shrugs Emma "But I don't want to kiss you" she turned and opened the door smiling and closed it behind her on a shocked offended Peter.

Meanwhile, Spinner had Manny right under him in his house, on his bed in a complete make out session.

She moaned into his mouth feeling his hand slide up her shirt "Spin..." she moaned and he grunts kissing her harder and she pulled away.

Spinner panted, trying to catch his breath. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Lets...lets just wait" Manny sat up and fixed her hair, she sat on his lap and smiled softly down "I want it to be different with you, you know?"

"no" grins Spinner and they share a laugh for her to playfully hit his chest.

"I like the way you call me beautiful" she confirms and he softens "I like the way you call me after we just saw another... no guys treat me like that Spin"

"I love you Manny" Spinner admits.

Manny bit her lip "And I want to wait to show you I love you...when we can..." she glanced down at his belt and he gave a soft smile to nod. "Anyways, I'm tired..."

"I'll walk you home" Spinner stood up and took her hand. They smiled at another and left.

Meanwhile, back at the party Jay clenched his jaw when blowing off the 5th girl of the night.

"man, what's got into you?" Sean taunts giving Jay another beer.

"Emma Nelson, that's what" Jay huffs turning to his friend "Since when do I go after one girl right? And right when I tell her I want her and she probably wants me... she disses me"

"Well damn man" Sean laughs "You can't tell a girl what she wants, let her figure it out, and don't be soo cocky."

"I don't know how to handle it" Jay scoffs "She's different. And for once, I really feel for this girl. And if you laugh, I'll kill you..but..I think I want her, as a girl friend..seriously"

"Well, tell her the truth" Sean shrugs and Jay glared at him "what?" he asks.

"You can't tell me to do that" Jay points "You haven't even done it yourself"

"Yeah well, your girl isn't Queen B is she?" Sean taunts and Jay nods, good point.

"But she sure is damn incredible" Jay sipped his beer and went back to thinking.


	9. Read My Mind

Emma sat in her chair with the plastics and sat boredly in class as Kwan went on about whatever.

She tried hiding her smile by looking away from Jay's side of the room. He kept on sneaking glances at her and she must of saw at least 5 of them. She turned the way Ellie was to see her gawking someone too. Craig Mannings.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Emma whispered in her ear.

Ellie groaned looking to her "cause he's too good for me" she sadly admits.

"No, he isn't." she insists.

Ellie sadly shrugged back and leaned backwards in her chair "He'll get sick of me" she confirms "Darcy even said so"

"What does she know?" Emma questions eyeing Ellie "And why would he get sick of you?"

"Cause I'm a bitch" Ellie said simply

Emma raised an eyebrow "Ellie, the passed time I've known you, has been fun and you've been nice. You just have the bitch image"

"No, no...I can be a bitch" admits Ellie "I just like you." she teased and shrugged as Spinner came over, "Darcy may be mean but..."

"She's almost always right." taunts Spinner, sitting down infront of them and rolled his eyes

"What do you have against her?" Emma asks "I don't see you guys ever fighting" she confirms.

Spinner looked up remembering just last night in shame:

_Spinner walked to his door that was knocking and smiled thinking it was Manny "Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" he taunts opening it and Darcy stood there, he huffs._

_Darcy snickers "Yeah baby, I did" she walked in without any permission and Spinner rolled his eyes closing the door._

_"What are you doing here?" he bitterly asks._

_Darcy sat in a chair and smirks putting her coat off revealing a tight white belly top, her cleavage hanging up and out, she spread her legs wearing a black mini skirt and slowly slid her hands up her thighs "Just seeing the update on Manny" she purrs and takes his hand bringing her in._

_Spinner stared to look away "I don't want to do this anymore" he swallowed hard and she just smiled shaking her head and took his hand, slidding it up her thighs. Spinner clenched his eyes shut feeling her inner self and slowly rubbed._

_Darcy bit her lip and moaned a little, she opened her eyes barely letting them close again and her mouth fell in pleasure. She looked at Spinner who wouldn't even watch himself do it, she saddens but cries out feeling herself cumming "how far are you with her?" she pants. _

_"almost...there" Spinner rubbed her harder feeling so stupid. How could he do this to Manny? What the hell was he doing. Meanwhile Darcy felt him rub harder and could almost feel his pain, she let a tear slip. She couldn't possibly feel bad for Spinner or Manny...could she?_

_She whipped it away before he opened his eyes when she pushed his hand away and gave a fake glare getting up and coughs "Well, tell me when you do" she left and opened the door turning back to him "And the deals still on...you can't take it back remember?"_

End of flashback and the bell already rang, he ran a hand through his face and his snapped out of it, pain in his eyes and coughs "Sorry"

Emma just shrugged, but wondered what was up with him then started smiling to Manny who came over.

"Hey you" she happily said and his heart fell when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He couldn't get the energy to kiss her back. How could he do this? No matter how matter times he asked himself, he'd never know and beat himself up over it every day of the week. She finally pouts feeling unwanted and that was the last thing he wanted her to feel so slowly kissed her back and held her as tight as he could.

The plastics sat together at lunch and Emma bit into her french fries as Manny looked to her "So when's Paige getting married?" Manny asked and Emma thought about it.

Darcy laughs a little "She asked me to go out with her to pick out our dresses since we are the bridemaids" she confirms. Paige didn't really know anyone here and actually loved Darcy when she met her..hmm wonder why.

Ellie wasn't bad to talk to either.

Ellie pouted, "Don't let her pick out anything green, I look bad in green" she confirms.

Then a cell phone rang. The four girls all went and got theirs but it turned out to be Emma's who picked it up, knowing just who it was

Emma: What?

Paige: Guess what?

Emma: Godzilla's back.

Paige: No, guess again.

Emma: Paige, how many times do I have to tell you? I can never guess what your thinking okay?

Paige: Ugh fine I'll tell you... are you alone?

Emma rolled her eyes and looked to Manny and the others "be right back" she told them and they nod, Emma brought her cell phone to the hallway.

She passed Jay who decided to follow and Spinner was with him.

Emma: Okay, go

Paige: Not only is mom helping me with my engagment but now needs my help with hers...she's enganged!

Emma: She is what?

Emma got lost in thought. But... her and her dad just divorced not even two years ago, and Tracker was an idiot, and both her mom and sister were such idiots! Emma sadly looked at her phone and looked in denial before putting it back to her ear.

Paige: Engaged! To Tracker! I thought she wasn't going to get married again.

Emma:.. . . .

Paige: Emma?

Emma: Are..are you kidding?

Paige: I called you cause tonight is the night we have rehearsal for my wedding and mother is going to announce it.

Emma: that's fine, I guess.

Paige: Do you have someone to drive you there? Even bring you...bring that Peter boy.

Emma bit her lip: Peter?

Paige: Yeah, mom saved him a spot since heard your friends giggling about him the other week.. See you at four. Don't forget to wear your dress.

Emma scoffed and hung up the phone "bitch..." she breaths and behind her Jay and Spinner shared a look leaning on the wall behind her on purpose. She put her hand on her forehead "My mother and my sister? My sister and my mother?" she said out loud in denial.

"Your sister and your mother are.. married?" Spinner asks jokingly and she turns to them to huff.

"No engaged" she corrects.

Jay stared "Your sister and your mom are getting married?" he said in shock and Spinner's mouth dropped when Emma nodded her head.

"Yes" she confirms to then glare "I mean no- Not like that, just to their...partners" she explained.

"Partners?" taunts Jay with a smirk that she chose to ignore.

Spinner grins "Seems to me someone can't say lovers" he told Jay who nods agreeing and still watching Emma who glared at him.

"Define lovers" Emma snapped at Spinner.

"People who love and share a connection" Spinner easily said and Jay laughs when she scoffs turning back to Spinner.

"I wasn't really looking for a defination" she confirms and he put hands up to then wave and went back into the cafeteria. Emma looked back up from the ground to see Jay still watching her "what?"

"What's so bad about it?" he questions.

"Love?" she asks and he nods, she snickers "Cause it's bullshit" it seemed to echo through the halls and he lift an eyebrow. Emma crossed her arms in a pout "And they expect Peter to come.. I didn't tell them I dumped him" she mutters.

Jay was ready to throw down the harlem shake.

Emma looked at Jay who was still grinning "Shut up" she snaps reading his mind and he just innocently shrugs. She huffed looking away but laughed slightly.

"You need a ride?" he asks more serious now and she looks sadly at him "You want me to drive you?" he asks and she pouts nodding "You want me to pretend to be Peter?" he smirks and she pierced her lips together thinking and rolled her eyes to nod. He smiled shaking his head "Come on" he pulled her hand.


	10. Afraid Of Love

Emma let a big sigh out, wearing a tight black dress that had white polka dots on it and was strapless and puffed after the waist. She had her hair curly already from school and rolled her eyes coming out.

"If you make fun of me once?" she warns and looks forward to Jay as she walked down her stairs towards him, where he was, to see him gawking, mouth dropped...at her. She hid her blush and crossed her arms "So?.." she asks and he coughs.

"Looks good" he swallowed hard and she nods to then smirk "what?" he asks fearing it a bit and she put her finger up, gesturing one minute and ran upstairs.

20 minutes later:

"I can't believe I'm wearing this" scoffed Jay.

Emma rolled her eyes pushing him in the white tent where tons of people were out and about, outside were candles around the white tent and it was getting a little dark. Inside the tent were tables and a stage and some floor for dancing or just walking about. This was Paige's engagement party.

Jay wore nice black pants and nice shoes, a white botton up sleeve shirt that wasn't tucked in, but didn't matter cause it looked good. His hat was gone and showed off his short brown hair that waved against his neck and brushed around his forehead.

"Emma!" exclaims Manny running over, holding Spinner's hand to gasp "Jay" she states and he just nods.

"But not tonight" admits Emma and she gave a wierd look, as well as Spinner who then got too busy playing around with Jay's shirt until he shoved him away. It was okay when Spinner wore something nice but he's never seen Jay like this! This girl was getting to him, Spinner could tell

"I'm Peter tonight" Jay says "Gay boy, I fake nice, I'm rich and whiney"

"no, you don't have to act like him" Emma rolled her eyes looking up to Jay "You just have to have his name...so tonight, his name is Peter" she told Manny and Spinner who nodded and Ellie came and gave Jay a look "He's Peter!" exclaims Emma before she had to go through it again

Ellie just nods and looks to Emma "Darcy wanted to tell you she wanted to make it but got stuck with giving invitations out for Paige" she says.

"Darcy helping people?" stared Manny and Spinner even laughed along with Jay.

Emma gave a 'what' look "Are she and Paige best friends now? First she allows them to be her brides maids and now she gives Darcy commands?"

"Oh well" joked Ellie "Darcy can take all she gets" she smirks.

"Uh oh...mommys coming" Manny told Emma and left with Spinner. Ellie wanted to stay to see the fun and eyed Jay who coughs nervously and Emma bit her lip.

"Peter, right?" Spike smiled.

Jay gave one back to cough and nod "Yeah, that's me" he greets, sharing a look with Emma, and Tracker came over and held his hand out, shaking hands. Emma looked between, so far so good.

"You look older than I expected" Spike admits as Tracker put his hand in hers and passed her some wine.

Emma bit her tounge "He's 18" she confirms and they ahh as Jay nodded and Tracker eyed him.

"You good at poker Peter?" Tracker asks him.

Jay smirks "The best, sir" he confirms and Emma lift an eyebrow, Jay knew manners? Jay knew how to say sir?

"Guys and their poker" breaths Spike to then ignore their conversation to change it "how did you two meet?"

Jay hid his smirk remembering what Peter and Emma's real first meeting was like and raised an eyebrow at her for her to sneak a glare and fill in "Um. Just class... he helped me to classes" Emma cursed under her breath. She was bad at this.

Jay softly looked at her and then to her parents who weren't buying it "she was lost...so lost she ended up outside where I was doing some work for extra credit" he lied but..anything to impress the parents "and I helped her, and wouldn't leave her alone..." he truthfully said and they connected eyes "she kept resisting me until I begged"

Emma looked down and away from Jay's eyes, nervously itching her neck and felt her heart skip.

"Now that sounds more like Emma" laughed Tracker and Emma fake laughed too to nudge Jay who just wrapped her in his arms to keep her quiet.

Spike smiled seeing her daughter in this guys arms "Well, you guys look great together" she admits and nodded to Jay "You come to the wedding now Peter" she declared and he nods watching her leave and Tracker told him to meet him later for some poker.

Emma, still in Jay's arms...looked up to glare and he smirked down "your parents like me" he taunts.

"You lied to them" Emma rolled her eyes smiling.

"She said we looked good together" he teased back and she tried ignoring as she walked to the tables set with her family and friends. He smirked looking behind him and back to where she left and then followed.

Later that night, everyone was gone sept for Emma's home family and Matt and her friends.

The guys were playing poker, plus Ellie, the girls just gossiping and laughing as the guys taunted them.

"Oh and I don't want those type of weddings that are outside, specailly near beaches" Paige confirms pointing to Emma "Like Dad's, remember?"

Emma joined her laugh as Jay glanced at his cards and then at her. "Everyone was flying away and his fiance's vail went into the ocean" she said and Paige laughed harder, Spike snickered at her ex husbands stupid other weddings. He married twice after her.

"I never wanted one in a church though either" admits Manny and Spinner kissed her hand and shared a joking smile, Paige nods drinking the rest of her champion "What about you Em?" she asks "No, no no... where do you want to get married?" she taunts when Emma gave her a glare.

She didn't want to talk about this stuff.

Emma went to open her mouth and Spike jumped in drunkenly laughing "Emma, get married? She doesn't even like dating no matter how huge the line up of boys are" Spike insists, Jay snuck a glance at Emma. "No offence Peter" Spike said to Jay "I'm actually surprized she's still with you. She's always running away"

"I don't run away" Emma snapped bitterly and Jay softens looking to the girl he's falling for.. Why did she run away? Spike just nods waving it off and Tracker stood up.

"Well" Tracker said leaning to Spike "I think it's time for you to get to bed. Night everybody" he waved goodbye and brought his to be wife away.

Emma huffed as Ellie put hands up in a winning matter. "Bingo!" she threw hands in the air.

"You mean 3 aces!" cheered Spinner for her and Manny laughs as they shared a kiss as Paige, who had her arm wrapped around Matt, eyed Emma and Jay.

"You know..." drifts Paige to Jay who looks at her and Emma looked over too "You put up a good act. But sooner or later, their going to find out your not Peter" she smiled and he smirks looking to Emma who's mouth fell.

"How'd you know?" Emma huffs crossing her arms.

"Like mom said..." drifts Paige "You don't like dating and being with a guy more than even 3 months, it scares the shit out of you. And by the sounds of the real Peter, he hit me the type of mama's boy, a wimp" she looked to Jay "So not you"

Matt eyes widen "hey!" he exclaims and Paige smiled grabbing his face and kissing him.

Emma wasn't through with Paige though and her friend's could tell as Emma held her glare at her sister. In front of Jay too. She wasn't afraid of love! She wasn't... Emma got up "I'm going to go help Tracker get mom in the car" she snapped and left.


	11. Love Me

Jay stood leaning back in the chair as the friends finished poker and Emma left just 5 minutes ago.

"I'm going to get more drinks" Ellie giggles "Anyone want more?"

"I'll come with" Manny said and got up, making Spinner come with her also.

Matt took a deep breath looking to Paige "You shouldn't of said that to your sister" he told Paige who gave an innocent face "No, you knew that'd piss her off"

"well she needs to hear it" Paige looks to Jay "What's your real name?"

"Jay" he gave up and she nods.

She then looked to Matt "I bet you any money that Emma didn't date Peter for more than 2 weeks, less even" she points and Matt just held hands up and she looks to Jay "How long?" she asks.

"How should I know?" Jay asked with a guilty face and she lifted an eyebrow.

"Man, don't get her mad" whispers Matt to Jay as a helpful hint and Jay then took another drink of his beer to shrug.

"10 days" he confirms.

Paige then smiled and Jay gave a wierd look wondering why Emma was like this..

"The devil awakes" jokes Matt standing up "I'm going to go see how Emma is" he left for a minute after giving Paige a kiss on the head.

"you like her" Paige comments still watching Jay with a smirk

So that's what was on her mind. Jay looked away and went to shake his head to eye Paige and scoff, he grabbed his beer and nods before taking another swing.

"She's not easy you know" Paige put chin on her palm, Jay snickers.

"I know..." he breaths.

Paige sadly nods "She's hated the thought of marriage since we were tiny. My parents always fought and she swore she'd never fall in love" she explains "...then came my dads million relationships with new moms and we couldn't handle it, just showed Emma that love didn't last...then came Emma's first boy friend in grade 7, showing her there is no such thing as love"

"What'd he do?" Jay questions and she shook her head.

"He was just mean to her" she says "cheated on her too. Ever since.." Paige gave a thumbs down, "Nobody stood a chance. She got so mad when I got engaged.. like I did it to piss her off or something."

"Why you telling me?" Jay questions and sits up when the friends come back and Paige eyes him.

"Cause I can tell your falling for someone who doesn't know how to love and it probably hurts like a bitch. But I can also tell, if she kept you this long knowing you felt this way...gotta mean something" she admits and left Jay in deep thought.

Later that night Jay was driving Emma home who then confirmed she didn't want to go home, still mad at her family for bursting her personal thoughts out. They ended up on just the side of the road and Jay looks to her.

"You can't keep running" he admits to her and Emma's big brown eyes gazed into his questioningly "Either way, loves bites you in the ass" he admits knowing what it felt like since ever laying eyes on her. Emma swallowed hard and looked away.

"Well...until then" she bitterly said and he looked back at her to open his mouth and she groaned loudly getting out of the car. He huffed and got out chasing after her "Go away" she glared and he shook his head no "God, Jay you don't get it!"

"No, I get you" he admits and Emma leaned on his car not looking at him "I know you can't stand the thought of someone even loving you. I even know your history of your parents. I know your beautiful-"

"Just stop" Emma cried looking back at him with tears in her eyes "Your going to ruin everything!" why can't he just be 'friends' with her?

"I don't care" shrugs Jay leaning into her "I don't care" he said more firmly and melted into her eyes "Im falling for you, Emma" he leaned his forehead down on hers and pressed his lips to hers, slowly and tenderly kissing her. Emma pulled a little back, eyes still shut and bit her lip, tear slipping down her chin

She couldn't resist and leaned up, kissing him hungerily and showing just how much she wanted him too. They ended up in the back seat of the car and they kissed passionatly, they couldn't even breath...not only because of how much kisses they gave another but how fast their hearts were racing. "Jay" she pants ripping at his belt.

Jay slid her dress off and crashed his lips back to hers. He wanted her, he needed her, he was in love with her. Emma took his shirt off laying on top of him and he sat up cupping her face and kissing her, she on his lap and moaned again feeling his hard on hitting against her stomach. She did him the favor and shoved his pants off, he clung her chest to his and kissed around her neck, she bit her lip and her mouth fell feeling his member push up in her soft cunt.

She gasped as he plunged in and held her tighter to him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was sitting up moving back and forth into her. "Faster..." she pants and whimpers, eyes full of want and he did so. Her mouth fell in so much pleasure and he was in heat already, sweating over the goodness. He was so big and Emma was trying to get use to his size and shrieked a little putting her face in his neck, it hurt but it felt so damn incredible.

Jay carressed her hair and she moved her head back when he started panting even harder, eyes shut tight...almost there. Emma's curly hair swung down her back and she helped thrusting up and down with him. "Fuck Em" he embraced her tightly and she softly bit his shoulder feeling the climax coming.

"Ah!" Emma gasped and panted even harder, the windows fogging, she put her hands on his shoulders arching back again with head tossed back and he kissed up her neck until she felt his load explode into her and he shook a bit. He kept moving in and out, jerking, and held Emma's hands above her head, now leaning back on the window and Jay on top.

She couldn't keep her eyes open and clenched her teeth shut as well, she clenched her legs not being able to take any more climax's, their hot bodies sweating.

"JAY!" she screamed in extasy.


	12. Fallen For You

Jay sulked around the school halls the next day. He knew Emma wouldn't take last night seriously, or at least show a sign of actually loving him back.

Their she was over by the plastics walking to class and completely ignoring him.

"God, last night was perfect" Manny squeled sitting down in her desk at room and Emma laughed a little.

"What happened?" she asked.

Manny blushed "Me and Spin went to the movies, to a scary movie..."

"..and you held on tightly to him as he held you for dear life?" Ellie pouts watching Craig sitting down in his seat and sharing a laugh with his friends.

He probably didn't even know she was in this class with him too.

"Love..." Darcy drifts "What a funny thing" she said in sarcasm.

Manny leaned back grinning as the boys came and sat down "What a great thing"

Jay snickers and Emma looked up watching him sit down as he avoided looking at her this time.

He turned his back and Emma bit the end of her tounge and looked down.

Jay shook his head, it was true. Emma Nelson was scared shitless of love and the worse part was, she didn't even know it.

"Okay" said Kwan entering the class.

Everyone looked up and took their books out, ready to learn.

"We're going to partner up for this assignment" says Kwan and they put books down "Sean and Manny"

They looked at another and got up.

"Ellie and Craig" confirms and Ellie's breath stopped as he came over and grinned.

"hey El" he said and Ellie hid her blush, smiling back as he sat beside her.

"Spinner and Darcy" says and Darcy crossed her legs looking to Spinner.

Spinner swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes tight until looking back at her and huffs, dragging himself over to her.

"Emma and Jay" the teacher declared.

Emma's mouth fell and Jay let a breath out leaning back in his seat.

"Okay, who was his son in law and what was his emission?" Emma asks and for the fitfh time during half the class, Jay dully shrugged "God, your mourning like a little kid not getting that bike he wanted for Christmas" Emma snapped, not in the mood for this or to be TREATED like this.

Jay was suppose to be a bad ass, witty, funny, making her laugh..

Jay stared at her not believing she would say that "Your way up in the fucking clouds Emma Nelson. So far up you can't even see what's in front of you" he confirms and Emma shook her head at him.

"Jay, what are you talking about?" she questions.

"All I can picture is the color of your eyes and i cant stop fucking thinking about you, im inlove with you, alright?!" he yells and some people looked over

Emma looked around and back to him eyeing him and trying to quiet him down "I didn't ask for you to fall in love with me... you did that on your own" she whispered.

"Im giving you the power to destroy me completely. Im giving you me.. its your choice what to do with it" Jay got up and stormed out.

"Hogart!" yelled Kwan but he never came back and Emma stared until he was out of sight and looked down.

Manny turns to Sean "What was that about?" she laughs a little and Sean shook his head smiling

"Hogart finally found the one" he looks to Emma "And she is him 2 years ago. Love bad, safe good...talking about love?" he grins to her and nods to Spinner "How are you two?".

Manny smiled and hid her blush "We're good" she nodded.

Emma came over and scoffs "Why can't I have a normal BOY FRIEND!?" she exclaims.

"Everybody wants that" the teacher said going by and rolled her eyes "It doesn't exist"

"Technically..." Sean drifts "He's just your fuck buddy since you won't really date him. Which is sad and all" he fakes a pout and Manny did a little giggle until seeing how sad Emma was.

"Maybe you should talk to him" Manny said and Emma sadly stared down at the ground

She didn't know what to do anymore, specailly when it came to Jay..made her fear love more. Why? Cause he COULD be the one?


	13. It Was All A lie

Emma and Manny laughed together going through the mall

"You know, I needed this" Emma breaths.

"AGREED!" Manny laughed and stopped by a window.

Emma laughed a little "Sorry, I don't think it's your type"

Manny looked into a guys store and smiled at Emma "It'd be great on Spin though"

"God" Emma rolled her eyes "Lets not talk about them" she crossed her arms.

"What?" Manny teased following her.

"Guys!" Emma huffed.

"Fine, fine" Manny says.

"Unless their here" Emma said pointing out Spinner and huffed "One day and I can't have you to myself" she joked.

"I'll be quick" smiled Manny and went to go to Spinner.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Tell me that isn't Darcy" Manny quietly says to Emma.

Emma took a look and her eyes widen and she tried to think of it positively, "Um, maybe their just eating together. You know, bumped into another?"

Wait, she didn't care about love.. why was she trying to save Spin and Mannys?

She should be telling Manny to march right up to Spinner, and SLAP him. Yeah!

Manny's eyes followed Darcy's arm that played around Spinners, her foot played with his.

OVER BY SPINNER

"Stop it" snapped Spinner.

"Oh come on" Darcy rolled her eyes playing with his collar.

Spinner scoffed "I'm serious, I think Im in love with Manny. I invited you here to say I'm done, with the bet"

"Isn't this interesting" taunts Sean standing in the middle and had walked over, also at the mall to pick up some parts for his car.

Darcy scowled, sitting up, "You ruin everything don't you?" she taunts Sean who happily stole one of their fries and shrugged to nod behind her.

Darcy turned to Manny. Who looked torn.. Was...was that guilt twisting in Darcy's stomach?

"No Darcy that's your job" Manny spat

Darcy's mouth dropped and Spinner's heart snapped.

"Manny" he got up.

Manny took a drink that sat on their table and dumped it on his head.

"Ohh" Emma and Sean said at the same time, wincing.

"Don't **ever** look or talk to me again!" Manny cried and threw the cup at Darcy before running off with tears.

"MANNY!" cried Spinner running after her but knew it was useless.

"It was a bet anyways" Darcy put the cup back on the table.

"You don't get it do you?" Sean snapped at her "You know Darc, you may be pretty as hell. But no one would still touch you cause you feel like fire. You play games all the time and your a cruel girl, you know that?"

Darcy looked down and away, why did this actually hurt her?

She's heard it many times before.

He went on, "Just remember when you had your up and downs, I'm sure they were there for you" Sean sneered "Now you go and do that to Manny? You must either really unhappy... or REALLY lonely"

With that Sean walked off and once in her life Darcy felt like such a horrible person, and guilty. A single tear slid down her shocked face.


	14. Trying To Win Your Heart

"Im not doing it" snapped Ellie "Not only will I be slaughtered, Emma will keep my body party to laugh at"

"Ew." noted Paige, "I need my baby sister to be happy" Paige shrugs "If she killed me, she'll only see I won in the end"

Jay rolled his eyes "I don't need this, really." he got up until Paige sat him back down. The 3 plus Matt were sitting in Emma's living room, unknowingly to her.

"Don't fight her man" Matt confirms "She'll get mean" he warned about Paige.

Jay scoffs.

"Chill" Ellie said "Emma won't be back for another hour. Manny's making sure of that"

"It doesn't matter anymore" Jay mourns.

"Doesn't matter?" Paige put hands on her hips glaring down at Jay "Do you love her or not Jay Hogart!?"

Jay looked down "Yeah I guess"

"Yes or no" Matt said again.

"Yes" breaths Jay, scratching the back of his head. He did. He loved Emma. He wanted her, forever and as long as she'd keep him and let him spoil her.

"Aweeeee" Ellie sang watching him and he glared

"Yeah yeah" Jay rolled his eyes and Paige began.

"Okay. Lets do this then. Emma doesn't like stubborn people" she told him.

"That's ironic" admits Jay.

Ellie faked a laugh "No" she went serious "That won't make her fall for you"

"She's already fallen, she probably likes his wit" Paige insisted, "She's just to scared to say it. I mean look, Jay has the face, eyes and bod"

"hey!" Matt yells.

"sorry hun" smiled Paige.

Ellie snapped "I got it, really now though, I got it" she nods and they raised eyebrows "Make her think you don't care anymore" she said to Jay.

Paige gasped "Yeah, like resisting her"

"Just count to three before you answer her whenever she talks to you, and don't go up to her anymore make her come to her." Ellie confirms and Jay slowly nodded.

"Sounds simple" Jay said.

"Kay, we'll try it! I'm Emma" Paige crossed her arms "'Oh...Jay, what are doing around here? . . . .. . .JAY! I said what are you doing around here?!"

"I was counting to three!" yelled Jay, pointing at Ellie who TOLD him to do that.

"Not that slowly" snickered Ellie "you'll make her think you;re retarded"

"why's it so difficult for me when I want to be with Emma?" scoffs Jay "Any other girl.. well, well they come to me!"

"Love hurts" Paige hit his arm "Suck it up butter cup!"

"Buttercup?" Jay groaned, this was way too much for him.

He's never worked so hard for a girl.. why'd it seem worth it though?

"Oh no" Ellie shrieked "Emma's home early" their eyes widen. She heard a car pull into the driveway

"Back door!" yelled Paige, standing up and squeeling, not wanting to be caught.

"No, no she'll see him pass the window" Matt argued

"Upstairs!" Ellie dragged Jay up.

"Who cares" Jay huffed "Let her find me"

"Found you" said a voice.

Emma stood with crossed arms and glaring down at Paige. WHAT was going on?

Matt stood trying to be innocent but she glared at him too "I'm...gonna leave" he ran and Paige smiled guilty.

Even Ellie who stopped running sat on the stairs with a pout.

"Ugh" Emma stomped up the stairs "Why couldn't I be the only child?" she yelled at Paige and shoved by Jay.

Jay bit his tounge wondering what to do and scoffs following Emma.

Before she could slam the door, he caught it and entered.


	15. You Are My Only One

As Emma turned and saw Jay standing at her room door, shutting it and she just glared and put her hands on her hips.

Jay snickered shaking his head "You always let your looks do the talking" he taunted.

silence.

"So a week ago" teased Jay "Did you think we'd be alone in your bedroom?"

"Oh but we're not alone. We have the fore-fathers with us" she pointed around the room and he snickered.

"They can watch" he joked and she eyed him turning around.

"Can you be serious for a minute?" she questions.

"Not if you can't" he simply shrugs, hitting a sore spot of hers.

Emma took a deep breath looking down and her brown eyes slowly looked up.

"I spent all day with Manny, she was crying and crying over Spinner" Emma explains.

Jay raised an eyebrow and coughed "Um... wow?"

"He cheated on her" Emma said.

Jay huffs "That doesn't mean that I'm like that!" he exclaimed.

"I know, I know" Emma says "Even if so... after all her crying..Manny still loved him"

Jay watched her closer "Does this mean... your gonna take a shot? at us?"

"I don't wanna ruin what I feel about you Jay" Emma cried a little and he put his hand on the side of her neck, his thumb caressing below her ear

"You won't. Emma, I will _never_ hurt you. You won't regret me or us" he softly kissed her and cupped her face "I promise"

Emma pressed her lips to his and kissed him back until breathless.

"Be with me" whispers Jay catching his breath.

Emma's big brown eyes stared back up at him and bit her lip to smile softly and nod.

He smiled back and kissed her passionately.


	16. I Can Hear The Bells

"I now pronouce you man and wife!"

Yeah right, Emma's only in high school! Paige and Matt smiled at another, leaning in and kissed.

The audience behind clapped and some cried.

Emma, Ellie, Manny and Darcy... who weren't talking, stood behind the bride and groom.

They each wore a red long dress, blood red. It had straps and showed off cleavage. It tied at the back and it was pure silk .

Paige's bride dress was obviously white and strapless with a big puffy end.

Jay wore a white shirt and nice black pants as he went to Emma as everyone was going to the after party.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

Emma smiled up at him nodding and they shared a kiss.

_FLASH_

Emma pulled away and glared at her mother "Can you not?" she asked, blushing and grabbing Jay's hand and pulling him away.

Jay shook his head smiling as Spike tried stopping them with her camera

"Oh you owe me tons of pictures!" called Spike "I just found out your real name" she lifted an eyebrow.

Jay and Emma smiled, grabbing hands and running away. She forgot she told them he was 'Petr!'

"Manny..." drifts a voice and Manny turned to Darcy, she actually looked ashamed.

"Nice act" Manny admits "You almost look upset" she turned around.

"Manny, I am!" she said.

Manny raised an eyebrow and turned "You are?" she crossed her arms.

"I feel so horrible.." Darcy cried "In the end...I notice, I noticed I'm just jealous of you..of all you."

"Of me?" whispered Manny, not believing that part

"You have everything Manny. Bubbly attitude, sex appeal, a heart.. you don't have to work to be loved or popular. And Spinner's a great guy, your family loves you. You have great friends and a life" Darcy explains.

Manny sadly watched Darcy "It's just...how could you do that to me?"

"I'm a bitch" Darcy had a little laugh and Manny cracked a smile "Do you forgive me?" Darcy sadly questions.

"Yeah" whispers Manny and Darcy smiled a little hugging her friend back.

Slowly Spinner and Craig came into the party.

"Go... talk to him" Darcy told Manny "He asked me to stop, that he really loved you. He's been so upset since it happened" she told Manny and left slowly, still upset at herself.

Spinner dug hands in his pockets walking to Manny "Hey" he whispers a bit.

Manny smiled a little at him and he gave a wondering look.

"That's not a maniac smile to kill me, is it?" he questions and she laughed, answering his question with a kiss. He smiled against it and kissed her back, pulling her closer to him


	17. My Happy Ending

Meanwhile, sitting beside Emma and Jay was Ellie at a wedding table on the side of the dance floor.

"Hey, look who came" taunted Emma to Ellie.

Ellie turned to what Emma nodded to and saw Craig, her cheeks flashing red.

She then turned to Emma "You, _Emma Nelson_ are making **me** go talk to a guy?"

"I know, weird huh?" joked Emma as Jay looked over his shoulder to grin at her, she gave him a playful look.

"Fine I will" Ellie looked to see where he went to yelp a little seeing Craig standing right in front of her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" laughed Craig.

"You didn't" squeked Ellie.

"You-you wanna dance?" Craig asked and she smiled to nod and he led her to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "You know... I crushed on you since the first day I saw you"

Ellie stared at him, did he just say that?!

"Really?" Ellie's heart skipped and she smiled looking off teasingly "I didn't notice you"

Craig smiled shaking his head and pulled her chin to his, crashing her lips to his. "You look beautiful" he admits to her and she smiled even more.

Over by the back, Darcy went towards Emma's table to be grabbed back.

She gasped a little "Sean" she states

"Lets get this straight" Sean said "The things I said to the other day. Only half true" he admits, putting a finger up.

"It hit me pretty hard" admitted Darcy, "You were right, I'm a sad, lonely, ugly gi-" she was interrupted with his lips against hers, her eyes widened and she kissed back slowly, closing her eyes and sighed into his mouth

They pulled away and Sean smiled "I knew you couldn't resist me"

"Whatever! You kissed me!" she exclaims

"And you kissed back, so you clearly like me" Sean shrugs simply with a grin.

"You caught me off gaurd. This is a VERY vulnerable night for me. I'm not some stupid girl you can mess around with-"

Sean grabbed Darcy again cutting her off and kissed her. He smiled against their kiss and pulled back "By the way..I called you a pain in the ass but **never **ugly." he said seriously, looking hr over like she was some angel and her heart skipped.

Inlove with another, Sean and Darcy, who knew..

Later that night Emma and Jay walked hand in hand

"Okay" Jay smiled proudly "My work here is done" he teased walking the other way "I just wanted Emma Nelson to drop head over heals for me"

"Jay!" yelled Emma with smile, shaking her head

He smiled walking back and kissed her "Kidding" he said to receive a hit in the stomach "Ow" he laughed rubbing the soreness.

She went to leave and he grabbed her arm turning her back into him wildly and she gasped for him to lean down, passionatly kissed her.

They pulled apart, smiling and she panted, looking up at him admiringly, "I love you."

He smirked, carressing a piece of her hair behind her ear, "And you, my _beautiful_ **girlfriend**."

"Girlfriend?" Emma teased, walking to his car, "Do I get a say in that?"

"Nope." he teased.

She laughed but nodded. She'll take it. Maybe one day he'll also force her to be his wife? Hmph.

They ended up smiling against anothers lips and walked over to Jays car


	18. Author

I'm thinking of doing a sequel.. but need help of what to make it about?

Also. Book cover in my summary :3 I like it !

REVIEWS REVIEWS! I finally finished an old story!


End file.
